The present subject matter relates generally to a respiratory facemask. More specifically, the present invention relates to respiratory facemask that may be pressurized and worn during sleep to reduce the effects of central sleep apnea.
Central sleep apnea is a disorder that causes repeated cessation of breathing during sleep. For individuals suffering from central sleep apnea, the condition may cause discomfort during sleep, such as abruptly waking up with shortness of breath, mood changes, insomnia, headaches and snoring. One treatment option for central apnea is called continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP). This method involves wearing a mask over the nose during sleep, with the mask being attached a pump that supplies a continuous amount of pressurized air. This acts to hold open the upper airway, which may cause central apnea when closed.
Wearing masks during sleep, however, may cause difficulties for the user, especially when it comes to comfort for the user. Additionally, if the user moves around in certain positions, the mask may come off. Most importantly, wearing certain conventional respiratory facemasks has been known to cause suffocation if the pump providing the positive air pressure stops working and the user does not realize they are not getting air from the pump and the mask is sealed to the user's face.
Accordingly, there is a need for positive airway pressure respiration mask that provides a secure fit to the face, is comfortable to sleep with, and provides a mechanism to prevent suffocation in the event the positive air pressure fails, as described herein.